ChunLi's Revenge
by Lady Psychic
Summary: Bison killed her father. Then, he hired an assassin to kill her. Now, ChunLi is out for revenge. But will she be nothing more than a pawn at the end?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic submission. I would like to know what everyone thinks about it. I would like to know how to make it better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or its characters, Capcom does._

**Chun-Li's Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

Chun-Li stood in a graveyard not to far from her house. She placed a single red rose on her father's grave. A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on the rose. "Father, I miss you", cried Chun-Li. Several years ago, Chun-Li's father was brutally murdered. The reason he was murdered was still unknown. However, a shadowy figure later identified as M. Bison was seen fleeting the scene. Chun-Li didn't know what connection her father had to the infamous criminal, but she knew deep down that Bison was her father's killer. Ever since her father's death, Chun-Li trained in the martial arts for the sole purpose of being prepared for a confrontation with M. Bison. If only she had some clue to his whereabouts, she would find Bison and make him suffer for what he done.

Chun-Li looked at the grave one more time. "Don't worry father. I will make Bison pay for what he did to you", vowed Chun-Li. After making one last farewell, Chun-Li left the graveyard and headed towards her house.

Later that night, Chun-Li pulled out several old photo-albums. She looked at the pictures and remembered past memories of her father. Pictures were all she had left of him. Chun-Li flip through the pages recalling every birthday, her graduation, every father's day, and every vacation. He was always there for her. As she continued to look through the photo-albums, Chun-Li suddenly heard a sound coming from the kitchen. It sounded like the breaking of glass. The young woman slowly got up from her couch and cautiously walked towards the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen, Chun-Li noticed that the kitchen window was shattered. Many pieces glass cluttered the floor. Everything was quiet, maybe too quiet. As Chun-Li grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor, she felt as if she was being watched. Suddenly, an assassin dressed in black leaped out of the shadows with a dagger in each hand. Chun-Li dropped the broom and dodged the assassin's attack. The assassin lunged at her again, but Chun-Li kicked him in the stomach before his blades could stab her. Then the young woman grabbed the assassin and threw him to the ground so hard that the tiles on the floor cracked. Needless to say, the assassin was knocked out cold.

When the assassin woke up, he found himself tied to a chair. Chun-Li, who was standing nearby, noticed his recovery and began to interrogate him. "Tell me why you tried to kill me", demanded Chun-Li. "It's nothing personal, just business", replied the assassin. "Then tell me who paid you to kill me", said Chun-Li. "I was given the order by someone named Bison", replied the assassin. 'So, he wants me dead too', thought Chun-Li. "Where is Bison", Chun-Li asked the assassin. "Why should I tell you", snickered the assassin. After Chun-Li realized that she wasn't going to get any more information out of the assassin, she called the police.

After the police took the assassin to jail, Chun-Li began cleaning the kitchen. While she was finishing sweeping the glass, she suddenly noticed a card lying on the floor. It had several contact numbers and an address to a nearby club. 'The assassin must have dropped this', thought Chun-Li. Finally, she had a clue that would hopefully lead to Bison. Thus, Chun-Li left for the club and began her mission to bring Bison to justice.

Chun-Li was determined to either kill Bison and fulfill her revenge, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Street fighter or its characters, Capcom does._

**Chun-Li's Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

The city was dark and grimy. There was crime and danger around every corner. However, Chun-Li didn't care. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Yet, as she walked down the alleyways on her way to the local night club, she heard a cry for help. Although vengeance on Bison was her top priority, Chun-Li couldn't turn down a call for help.

Chun-Li ran towards the panicked voice as fast as she could. Eventually, she saw a group of 5 thugs who had surrounded an elderly woman. "Give us your money lady and we'll let you live", demanded the leader of the thugs. The elderly lady was so scarred that she couldn't move. "I warning you", threatened the thug leader, who suddenly pulled out a knife. "Stop it! I won't let you hurt her", shouted Chun-Li, who stepped out of the shadows to confront the thugs. "Who do you think you are? Alright boys, lets teach her a lesson," shouted the thug leader. Chun-Li saw the thugs slowly creeping towards her and braced herself for the upcoming fight while the old lady silently walked away to safety.

Suddenly, one of the thugs lunged at Chun-Li with his crowbar weapon. However, she saw the attack and dodged it. Then, she kicked the crowbar out of the thug's hand and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him out. Out of the corner of her eye, Chun-Li saw another thug swing a punch at her just in time to grab his arm and throw him into the concrete ground. Then, two more thugs confronted her, both of whom were carrying baseball bats. One of the thugs swung at her with the bat, but Chun-Li ducked down. The other thug tried to hit her vertically, but she simply rolled out of the way. While Chun-Li was distracted by the other two thugs, the thug leader snuck up behind her. With his knife in hand, the thug leader leaped forward in attempt to kill the young woman. Before he could stab her, he suddenly felt a great force knock him to the ground.

Chun-Li noticed the stunned look on the faces of the two baseball bat thugs and turned her head to see a blond haired man dressed in red standing behind her. "Hey, are you ok?" asked blond haired man. Chun-Li simply nodded her head yes. The thug leader got back on his feet and lunged at the blond man. However, the blond fighter dodged the strike and countered with an uppercut that left the thug leader seeing stars. Chun-Li and the blond man turned to face the other two thugs, only to find that they had already ran away.

"You shouldn't have faced all those thugs yourself. You could have gotten hurt", said the blond haired man. "I didn't need your help", replied Chun-Li. "Sure, you didn't", said the blond man with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Look mister…", began Chun-Li. "Ken, my name is Ken", finished the blond man. "Well Ken, I appreciate your help, but I can take care of myself", said Chun-Li as she began to walk away. As Chun-Li began to fade into the distance, Ken realized that he forgot to ask the young woman for her name.

"Hey! What's your name?" shouted Ken. Chun-Li's mind was too preoccupied with getting revenge on Bison that she didn't hear the question. Right now, Chun-Li only wanted to face Bison and make him suffer. That was all she thought about when she headed towards the local night club.


	3. Chapter 3

_First off, I would like to apologize for it taking over a month to update this story. I've been busy with college exams as well as busy working on my other fanfic, **War of the Warriors: Crystals of the Sky**. Anyways, I'm sorry about the first 2 chapters being so short. I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Street Fighter series, Capcom does._

**Chun-Li's Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

Chun-Li stood in front of the local nightclub. It was a shady place where various criminal organizations gambled, made deals, and sold drugs. The most notorious of the criminal organizations involved with the place was Shadow Law, which was lead by Bison. Although there was no guarantee that Bison would be there, this was as good of a place to start. Not many people knew where the Shadow Law headquarters was located, but maybe someone as the nightclub knew. Even if Bison wasn't at the nightclub, maybe she would get the information she needed and be one step closer to a confrontation with Bison.

As Chun-Li approached the doors, a huge bouncer guy suddenly appeared. "Can I see your I.D.?", asked the bouncer in a low, gruff tone. "Sure, I'll show you my I.D.", replied Chun-Li, and without warning, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the concrete sidewalk. She threw him so hard that it not only knocked him out, but it also left cracks in the sidewalk. Then Chun-Li decided to go into the club before anymore bouncers showed up.

What Chun-Li did not know was that Ken, the blonde man she meet in the alleyways, had followed her and was watching her as she beat up the bouncer and went into the nightclub. "I wonder what that girl is doing at a place like this", thought Ken. Ken walked towards the fallen bouncer and looked at him very closely. "Well, that guy isn't going to get up in a while", thought Ken. "I guess that girl can take care of herself, but maybe I should follow her just in case."

Meanwhile, Chun-Li was wandering around the club. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the lights were very dim. There were people on the dance floor dancing like zombies, gambling in a corner, and dealing drugs in the back. Suddenly, Chun-Li gasped at what she saw in a booth at the very back of the club. It was Bison and his four top bodyguards Vega, Zangief, Balrog, and Sagat. Chun-Li knew better than to confront Bison and his bodyguards upfront, but she couldn't control her emotions. Without thinking she grabbed a dinner knife that a nearby thug was using. "Hey, that's mine," complained the thug. "Sorry, but I'll be needing this", explained Chun-Li before she threw the dinner knife right at Bison. Although Bison was busy talking to his bodyguards, he noticed the dinner knife out of the corner of his eye and managed to duck out of the way. However, his hat was not as fortunate and was pinned to the wall by the dinner knife. As Bison pulled the knife out of his hat and put the hat back on his head, he noticed Chun-Li coming towards him in a blind rage. Bison and the bodyguards barely had time to move away before Chun-Li destroyed their table with a massive kick. "Zangief, take care of this nuisance", ordered Bison. "Alright boss", said Zangief as he stood his ground while the other three bodyguards escorted Bison out of the building.

Chun-Li attempted to chase after Bison, but soon realized that she could not move. Zangief had grabbed her body and attempted to squeeze the life out of her. Chun-Li struggled to get out of Zangief's grip but was not successful. Suddenly, Zangief tossed Chun-Li into the air as if she were a rag doll. Chun-Li watched as the ground became closer and closer, but before she hit the ground, someone caught her instead.

Chun-Li looked up at the familiar face of the guy who caught her. "Hey," said Chun-Li, "you're that guy that I met in the alleyway. Your name is Ken, right?" "Yeah, that's me," replied Ken. "Look, I don't need your help", snapped Chun-Li. "Are you sure about that?" asked Ken when he noticed that Zangief wasn't their only problem. A large group of thugs had begun to surround them and Zangief was loosing his patience. "I had enough of this talk! I'm going to crush you both", declared Zangief. "We'll see about that", replied Ken. Chun-Li sighed. It looked as if she had no choice but to team up with Ken.

Soon, an all out fight broke loose. Ken punched the living daylights out of several of the thugs while Chun-LI unleashed her hundred kick on several herself. Suddenly, Zangief grabbed a table and hurled it towards Ken and Chun-Li. "Watch out!" yelled Chun-Li as she saw the table coming toward them, and they both managed to get out of the way. Ken continued to keep the thugs at bay as Chun-Li focused her attention towards Zangief. Zangief suddenly grabbed a wooden chair and flung it towards Chun-Li; however, Chun-Li jumped up and kicked the chair in midair, causing it to break into a million pieces. Then Chun-Li rushed towards Zangief and kicked him in the chest. However, Zangief seemed unharmed from the attack. Using his strength, Zangief swung his fist towards Chun-Li. Chun-Li dodged the attack and Zangief hit the floor instead, which caused a few tiles to crack. Catching Zangief off guard, Chun-Li crouched down and tripped him. Zangief lost him balance and gave in to gravity as he fell towards the floor. Before he could get back up, Chun-Li jumped up and hit him straight in the back.

Meanwhile, Ken had knocked out the last of the thugs and noticed that Chun-Li managed out smart Zangief. "Hey, let's get out of here while we still can", said Ken. Chun-Li nodded in agreement and followed Ken out of the nightclub. Chun-Li still had a fleeting hope that she could still catch up with Bison, yet deep down she knew he was long gone. Chun-Li couldn't believe that she missed her chance at revenge. Thoughts of revenge plagued her as she ran down the street with Ken by her side.

"Hey, you still haven't told me your name yet", said Ken while they were both running. "Well, my name is Chun-Li", replied Chun-Li. "So Chun-Li, what were you doing at the club, besides getting into fights?" asked Ken. "That's none of your business", snapped Chun-Li. Ken just shrugged as they continued to run. Once they realized that they were safe, they slowed their pace to a walk. "So, what are you going to do now?" asked Ken. "I don't know", replied Chun-Li. Ken thought for a moment and said "Well, maybe we should go to my friend's dojo. It's on the outskirts of town and it's very quiet there. It's the best place to lay low for a while. Come on, follow me!" Chun-Li pondered the situation for a few moments and ultimately decided to follow him. Chun-Li really didn't have too many other options since she still didn't know where Shadow Law headquarters was. Besides, Shadow Law was probably on full alert due to her failed assassination attempt. It would be best to lay low for a while until Shadow Law drops its guard again. Then, Chun-Li would be ready for her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, it's been a long time since I updated this fic. I haven't felt much like updating this; however, I had vowed never to completely abandon a fic. So, now I'm up to updating this again. I'm planning on making this story last about 7 or 8 chapters total. After I finish with this story, I may go back and revamp the first 2 chapters. Also, if you're a Chun-Li fan, then maybe you should check out my game crossover fic, **War of the Warriors: Crystals of the Sky**. Even though Chun-Li isn't the main character, she does have a large part in the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Street Fighter series or it's characters._

**Chun-Li's Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

Chun-Li followed the blond man, Ken, to a place in the outskirts of town. As she approached the building, she realized that it was a dojo. The place looked almost abandoned. It had vines growing all along the outside wall and there were a few tiles missing on the roof. "Where are we? What is this place?" asked Chun-Li. Ken turned to her and replied, "This is an old abandoned dojo that I and my friend, Ryu, like to train at. We also come here when we wish to get away from the crowded streets and loud noises of the city. Hardly anyone comes by here, so you should be safe."

Ken opened the creaky old doors of the dojo and Chun-Li walked into a large room. The lighting in the room was fairly dim, with only a few lamps along the wall providing light. However, Chun-Li could still see the figure of a man meditating in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping while sitting up, but as Chun-Li slowly approached the man, his eyes suddenly flared open.

"Who are you?" asked the man to Chun-Li. However, before Chun-Li could reply, Ken came from behind her and said, "Hey, Ryu! How are you doing, buddy?" Ryu's gaze softened and he replied, "I'm fine. I was just training some more. So, who's your friend?" "Her name is Chun-Li. Apparently, she is in trouble with Shadow Law so she's staying here for a while", explained Ken. 'Shadow Law! Why would someone like her be in bad terms with them?' thought Ryu.

For the next few minutes, Ryu and Ken gave Chun-Li a tour of the dojo and the area around it. Then they took her to a beautiful waterfall that was only about a mile away. It was a very peaceful place filled with colorful flowers and crystal clear water. To top it all off, the sunbeams hit the water in just the right way that it caused a rainbow to form. Chun-Li couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. It had been such a long time since she last saw a rainbow. Now that she thought about it, Chun-Li was only a child the last time she saw one. As she stared at the rainbow, she began to reminisce about her childhood and the past. Her smile grew as her mind filled with happy memories, but it soon faded as more unpleasant memories appeared.

Although Ken didn't notice Chun-Li's mood shift, Ryu did. He had been somewhat suspicious of her ever since he met her. "So tell me Chun-Li, why is Bison after you?" asked Ryu. Before Chun-Li could answer, Ken interrupted and said, "She attacked Bison at a nightclub." Ryu gave Chun-Li a somewhat surprised look and said, "You fought Bison and his goons all by yourself?" "Well, actually I did have some help", admitted Chun-Li as she pointed towards Ken. "I take it that you interfered, Ken. That means that Shadow Law will soon be after us too", said Ryu. "So what!" Exclaimed Ken, "we can handle anything that Shadow Law throws at us! Besides didn't you have a rivalry with that Sagat guy?"

Ken's last few words rang in Ryu's head. It was true that Ryu did have a rivalry with Sagat, one of Bison's bodyguards. After all, it was Ryu's dream to become the strongest fighter in the world, and Sagat was an obstacle in his path. Sure, all of Bison's bodyguards were skilled fighters, but Sagat was the strongest and perhaps the most dangerous. All of the times that Ryu and Sagat fought were close matches. However, despite Ryu's wish to defeat Sagat once and for all, Ryu wasn't a fool. He knew that he could handle Sagat in a one on one situation, but even Ryu couldn't face all of Shadow Law by himself. Even with Ken and Chun-Li's help, Ryu knew that the odds were stacked against them if Shadow Law were to send a surprise attack. Fortunately, the dojo was in a secluded and hard to find spot, but there was still a slight chance that they would be found. 'I just hope Ken wasn't followed", thought Ryu.

When they returned to the dojo, Ryu turned to Chun-Li and said, "I don't care why you're after Bison, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." "I know that Bison will be tough to beat, but I don't care", replied Chun-Li. "Well then, prove that you're ready to face Bison by fighting me", said Ryu. A moment of silence passed before Chun-Li answered, "Yes, I accept your challenge."

So, the fight between Chun-Li and Ryu began. Chun-Li charged at Ryu with her quick speed, but Ryu braced himself and blocked her kicks. Then Ryu attempted to upper cut Chun-Li, but she managed to dodge the attack. Suddenly, Ryu gathered energy, uttered an incomprehensible word, and unleashed an energy beam. This caught Chun-Li by surprise and she felt the full force of the attack. However, Chun-Li picked herself off of the ground and stood up despite her injuries. "Well, I do have to say that you have guts and potential. If you train here for a while then maybe you will one day be ready to face Bison", said Ryu. 'Maybe I should train. After all, if I had difficulty fighting Ryu, then what chance would I have in defeating Bison? I have to get stronger', thought Chun-Li.

Meanwhile at Shadow Law headquarters, Bison sitting in his chair of his private room wondering what had happened earlier that day. 'Who was that woman? Did she really think she could kill me', thought Bison. Still, he had to give her credit for the fact that she was one of the few people brave enough to attack him head-on. However, Bison vowed that the would-be assassin wouldn't get away with her attempt.

In another part of the Shadow Law headquarters building, one of Bison's "trusted" bodyguards was plotting. After all, what better way to gain power and prestige than to become leader of Shadow Law. However, it would not be an easy feat due to the fact that Bison was almost always watching his back. Yet, the appearance of someone with the desire to kill him could distract Bison long enough to take advantage of. Then, the traitorous bodyguard would make his move.


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe I've taken so long to update this. I was planning to update sooner, but other stories, procrastination, writer's block, and life in general got in the way. However, I'm finally reviving this story. I hope you will all enjoy it. Hopefully, I will be able to update sooner next time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Street Fighter series or its characters. Capcom owns them._

**Chun-Li's Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

Several months have passed since Chun-Li started living and training at Ryu and Ken's dojo. Every morning and afternoon, she would spar with Ryu. Sometimes, she would also spar with Ken. She also got to see them spar with each other from time to time. When she wasn't sparring either of the two men, she was either training on her own or doing chores.

Although Chun-Li wouldn't openly admit it, the sparring, training, and even the chores seemed to make her stronger. Sure, she was a fairly skilled fighter before, but now she felt that she was almost ready to face Bison. Of course, it still would be a difficult task. If Chun-Li simply charged up to Shadow Law Headquarters, not only would she face Bison and all of his bodyguards but also the hundreds of guards and solders stationed there. Even if she convinced Ryu and Ken to help her, they would still be faced with impossible odds. She would have to think of some sort of plan before she stood even the slightest bit of a chance.

Besides, Chun-Li still did not know where Shadow Law's base was.

She didn't think that Ryu or Ken knew where it was either. Of course, even if they had known, they probably wouldn't tell her. That fact was especially true for Ryu. Chun-Li knew that Ryu was against her revenge plot against Bison. She didn't know the exact reason why he was so against it, but she had a few theories. It could simply be that he was concerned with her safety. After all, an assassination attempt against Bison would extremely dangerous and nearly impossible to pull off.

However, there was another, more personal, reason as to why Ryu was against some sort of confrontation with Shadow Law. According to Ken, Ryu once had a bitter rivalry with Sagat, one of Bison's henchmen. She didn't know all the details. In fact, even Ken didn't seem to know everything. All that Chun-Li knew was that several years ago, perhaps even before Sagat joined Shadow Law, Ryu and Sagat fought each other several times. Exactly what was the result of the rivalry was still unknown; though, Ken believed that it was a draw.

Either way, it seemed that Ryu didn't want to relive that rivalry for some reason. At least, he was not ready quite yet.

Of course, Chun-Li was still determined to fight Bison whether Ryu and Ken helped or not. Her training would have been in vain if she just simply gave up. Still, if she could convince Ryu and Ken to help, her mission would be at least a little easier. Then again, it wasn't really their battle and she didn't want to force them to get involved. Ultimately, it would be their decision if they wanted to help her or not.

While all of these thoughts were running through her head, Chun-Li continued to complete her chores. Since they needed more fire wood, she gathered a bunch of logs and decided to chop them using her martial arts skills. One by one, she broke them in half using her kicks and punches. After she broke them all, she gathered the wood up and set them aside.

After she was done with the rest of her chores, Chun-Li went into the dojo to practice her moves some more. To her delight, she saw Ryu meditating as usual. If she could either beat Ryu or end the match in a draw, then she would definitely be ready to face Bison. So, she decided to challenge Ryu to another match.

The fight began with both Chun-Li and Ryu standing in a defensive position, both looking at their opponent. Within a split second, the two fighters suddenly switched to an offensive position and charged each other. Ryu successfully landed the first punch on Chun-Li, but she quickly countered with a kick. Catching Ryu off guard, Chun-Li unleashed a flurry of quick kicks upon him. After the attack finished, Ryu fell upon the ground hard; however, it would take much more than that to finish him off.

Ryu was soon back on his feet and began to retaliate against Chun-Li. Before Chun-Li knew what hit her, Ryu attacked her with a strong upper cut. She was knocked high into the air and crashed onto the wooden floor of the dojo. Fortunately, Chun-Li was able to get up just in time to doge Ryu's next attack. Then, she countered with airborne kick, but Ryu blocked it with his arms. This caught Chun-Li off-guard and gave Ryu the opportunity to inflict a combo of punches and kicks upon her. While Chun-Li was still recovering from the onslaught, Ryu retreated back a few feet and powered up. Then, he shouted "Hadouken!" and launched a fireball. However, Chun-Li saw it coming and jumped high into the air to dodge the attack.

The fight continued for several minutes with the two fighters punching, kicking, blocking, and dodging each other. There were several cracks on the wooden floor that indicated where either one of them had fallen hard. There were also several burn marks on the wall which were created when Chun-Li had dodged the fireballs. That's not to say that she managed to dodge all of the fireballs since there was several times where Ryu caught her off guard. However, Chun-Li had a few surprises of her own. One particular tuning point in the match was when Chun-Li jumped up, flipped upside down, and spun towards Ryu. Ryu wasn't expecting such of an attack and took it full force. Still, Ryu somehow found the strength to get back up.

By this time, both Ryu and Chun-Li were quite exhausted. They both knew that the fight would not last much longer, and it would all come down to a final attack. So, they both made one final charge and leapt towards each other to deliver an airborne kick. Both of the attacks connected and they both fell to the ground. Thus, the fight ended in a draw.

"Your fighting skills have improved greatly," said Ryu when they regained consciousness.

"Thanks. You were a skilled opponent," replied Chun-Li.

Suddenly, loud clapping filled the room. Chun-Li and Ryu turned to see Ken standing in the doorway. "That was an awesome fight!" exclaimed Ken. Chun-Li and Ryu nodded in agreement, and all three decided to take a break.

That night, Chun-Li slipped away from the dojo and headed towards the city. She figured it would be safe since Shadow Law seemed to have stopped looking for her. Her battle with Ryu earlier that day had given her the confidence she needed. Now, she just had to find out where Bison was and form some sort of a plan. She decided to find out Bison's location by heading to the same club that she went to several months ago.

To her dismay, Chun-Li found out that the club had closed down. Whether her fight with Shadow Law caused too much damage, or if it had been in too many drug busts was unknown. In any case, it looked like her search was at a dead end. But just as she was about to give up, a cloaked man appeared and approached her.

Chun-Li didn't know what to expect and she braced herself for a fight. However, the man never attacked. Still, Chun-Li kept her guard up. There was something vaguely familiar about that man, but she didn't know what. Then the man pulled out a cylinder container and a white card with an address on it from underneath his cloak.

"Take this card," said the man, "because it has the address to Shadow Law headquarters. You will find Bison there. The container has an object within it that you should find useful."

Hesitantly, Chun-Li took the card and container from the man. She placed her ear near the container, but didn't hear suspicious ticking noises. Still, there was something strange about the whole situation. Voicing her suspicion, she asked, "Why are you helping me? Why should I trust you?"

The man let out a deep chuckle and replied, "I have my reasons for helping you. Also, I can understand that you don't trust me. You have good reason not to. However, I have given you Bison's whereabouts and something else to help. What you will do with them is up to you."

Absorbing the man's words, Chun-Li found herself deep within her thoughts. There was a good chance that this could be some sort of trap. Still, she didn't have any other leads and she didn't want Bison to get away with his crimes any longer. She turned back towards the man, only to find that he had disappeared into the night.

Chun-Li knew that following this lead would be risky, but it was a risk she was willing to take.


End file.
